1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge module of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet PC (a new type of notebook computer) is a popular notebook computer on the market. Like conventional notebook computers, some tablet PC consists of a main body portion (with a keyboard) and a display portion (with an LCD panel). The display portion is pivotally connected with the main body portion by a hinge. The hinge of the tablet PC provides more rotation axis and more functions than a conventional notebook computer does, such that the display portion of the tablet PC can be easily swiveled to a desired position.
Because the hinge of the tablet PC provides more rotation axis and functions, its design is more complicated than a conventional one installed a notebook computer. Thus, more efforts are needed for improving hinge design of the tablet PC.